The development of heavier than air powered aircraft (i.e., airplanes, gyroplanes and helicopters) has led to a variety of different aircraft configurations, control systems, and powerplant, propeller and/or other systems and configurations. Most of these various configurations require some horizontal distance for takeoff and landing, thus restricting their use to specific airport or at least open areas not otherwise restricted. Even in the case of helicopters, where vertical takeoffs and landings are physically possible, the relative hazard due to the rapidly spinning, large diameter rotor blades generally precludes their use in any but specially designated areas, except for specialized emergency uses such as air ambulance service and the like. Moreover, the disastrous effects which would occur if a helicopter main or tail rotor blade were to strike a fixed object while taking off or landing in a confined area, result in most helicopter operations being restricted to airports just as are operations with fixed wing aircraft.
The need arises for an aircraft which is capable of vertical takeoffs and landings, while also being capable of relatively high speed flight. The aircraft lifting rotors, fans and/or blades must be completely contained within the fixed structure of the craft, in order to permit the safe operation of the craft within confined areas. In order that the craft operate efficiently at various airspeeds ranging from zero to maximum cruise or above, both aerodynamic and thrust control systems should be implemented. Torque may be eliminated by means of counterrotating lift devices, rather than anti torque tail rotors as in helicopters, thus further enhancing the safety of the craft. Finally, the craft should employ a relatively simple powerplant system which is capable of providing both thrust for horizontal flight and a lifting force for vertical flight, by means of appropriate lift fan technology.